transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of Silas - Decepticon Aftermath
Workshop - Darkmount(#12000Rnt) - Polyhex White cement tile floors complete with floor drains mark this room as a maintenance space even before you see all the machine tools. Toolchests and workbenches are mounted on the walls, with the center of the room left open for access to the lifts and hoists. Air hoses for pneumatic tools hang in reels from the ceiling, easily accessable from any part of the room, and at several points along the rear wall there are connections for fuel, coolant and welding gas hoses. Contents: Rumble Abolition II Demo Kit Backbone Obvious exits: Out leads to Atrium - Darkmount. Blast Off has arrived. Rumble has secured the survivng MECH agent to a medtable, and is now sitting at the end of said table, guarding him with both laser-rifles. Blast Off is here after having hastily transported several injured Decepticons from the suddenly compromised Trypticon to Darkmount, which is still home sweet(?) home. He is not in a good mood, having had to deal with leaking body fluids on his cargo bay floor... always guaranteed to put him in a right huff. That, and the whole Trypticon business. HUFFFFFFF. The shuttleformer shakes himself irritably, as if grossed out just a bit. "THAT... was revolting. All of it." He glares at the MECH agent and his trigger finger twitches. "Look, don't kill this guy, whatever you do. He's the only one left," Rumble says, looking pretty adamant about it. He takes his orders from Soundwave extremely seriously. "Dead guys can't talk." Blast Off huffs again, still somewhat irritable.... but then he raises his hands up and looks off to the side. "I know, I know." And he is well aware that it would be foolish to kill their only source of information. But still.... it would be satisfying, given all that just happened. Blast Off really doesn't like organics- and it's extra insulting that mere *fleshlings* just routed out the entire Decepticon army from their own base- including HIM. How... humilating. "He shall remain alive for now. But I *do* hope Vortex gets a chance to... talk with him," he adds coldly. "They should not be allowed to get away with this sort of nonsense." "I think you're right," Rumble says, sitting there with a concerned frown. For once, the little tough guy has nothing to add. He's just worried about Soundwave and Buzzsaw. Blast Off notes Rumble's concerned look, but the Combaticon isn't really the type to ask "gee, how're you feeling?" Though he can understand it- he'd feel the same way about his teammates. He does say, however, "We will get Trypticon back. And have our revenge." "Yeah..." He looks over at Blast Off. "Was Airlift followin' you? An' the others? Did you see any of them?" The medical bay doors hiss open and Airlift stalks in. He's got Soundwave (maybe, with his approval when he returns next) in hand and deposits him on his own table. He'll require extensive repairs at some point. In the meantime, Airlift looks around and simply behaves as though he's in charge because no one else actually IS in charge. "Backbone, I want you to take Grindjaw and Scraps to the spacebridge terminus. Prepare for more incoming wounded there immediately. Triage the most pressing cases on site before sending them this way. Give it a couple hours and then set up duty shifts at the landing pad. I want medics on hand every shuttle that comes in. With the events on Earth, some of our comrades may not have been able to get to the spacebridge in time.." Backbone looks, frankly, too terrified to argue with the Unicronian..even in the state Airlift is in. Looking around, he starts bringing scanners online. "The rest of you, I want this place cleaned up. NOW. We're going to have a lot of wounded incoming, and we need to be able to find supplies in a rush. Doppler, get a list together of what supplies are on hand and forward it to me. Gravedigger, you're on recycling. I want you to coordinate with triage..we're gonna have to make some hard calls with things the way they are.." There's silence in the medbay for a second and then he barks, "NOW MECHS! We're AT WAR here and someone just hijacked TRYPTICON! Need I remind you that that monstrosity can TRAVEL!?" he roars out. Then the lazy sots start to get in gear for real, as the medbay comes to life following his commands. They all know what happened to Backbone.. "Blast Off, Rumble, claim a table and I'll see to you personally. Rumble, Soundwave is going to be below optimal for some time from this. I want you to plan to be his shadow. That creature may attempt a targetted strike to take out or organizational apparatus and hinder operations. When Buzzsaw returns he'll be able to set up more effective surveillance." Buzzsaw has arrived. Buzzsaw glides into the medbay... sort of. It's...well, far from the most graceful manaeuver he has ever pulled. One engine is barely functioning, the other is nothing more than a crushed housing. Why he's not yet dropped the sled is simply due to the broken state of wings... Not that he even looks like he's been through the slag pits and back. "I am hoping someone is in here that has some modicum of operability and sense left in their circuits. WHY IS TRYPTICON MOVING?!" He goes to land, which is an awkward affair that looks more like a controlled crash, thrashing at some instruments of the medical variety. "And why has Soundwave not been given priority on the repair-bay tables? I want him operational a vorn ago!" Yes... you can say it. Angry Bird. Once Airlift arrives and begins giving orders, Rumble nods and then gestures toward Bob the MECH Agent, who is secured with energy-ties to the bed. "This one needs interrogation. These guys are real fragile, be careful with him cause he's the only one left an' we need that info in his head," he notes. Then Buzzsaw comes in, all angry-looking. He gives Buzzsaw a WIDE berth, as he goes to sit on an adjacent medtable and watch the organized chaos of repair bay triage. I can't find a player named 'sunder'. Blast Off stares as Airlift comes in and takes command. He does a good job of it, too, whipping the other medics into shape and making some order out of chaos. He's still not sure what to think about it all, and still torn between his extreme annoyance at the medic for his rather...uncouth behavior, yes, that's what it was... towards Scorn the other night-Yeah- and the fact that Airlift also kind of saved his life by freeing him from being pinned under that wall. "I am in decent shape... but there's body fluids..." He looks down in his torso area in disgust. "...still in there. This is NOT my idea of fun. Do you know what that FEELS like? It's disgusting." He huffs again. He does as ordered, though, heading towards his customary table. Yes, there's even a little pillow there left just for him. This is how often he's stuck in medbay. As Buzzsaw comes in, he glares at him too. "I do not know. YOU'RE intelligence, YOU TELL ME, Buzzsaw!" The medic looks over his shoulder as Buzzsaw comes swooping in sputtering (engines) and sputtering (mad). "Thank Galvatron you made it back in a vaguely functional piece.." he mutters, "that was pretty much a rout..I was worried you wouldn't get to the space bridge in your effort to track our enemy.." He walks over to the table Buzzsaw crashed on, grabbing an energon feed and plugging it in. "Blast Off, if you've had foreign contaminents leaked on you, I want you in Decon 1. Just go through your transformation cycle a couple of times and the systems will clean and sterilize any potential dangerous substances.." It also makes a hell of a shower. "As to Soundwave, I've done everything I can for him at the moment.." he says pointing to a table where..well..it really looks rather like Airlift has plugged in a battery charger to the tape deck. "He's shifted into his alternate mode and so much of his form is shunted into subspace in that state, there's nothing I can do. He will have to regain consciousness from his own repair systems before I can accomplish more. It takes a command staff level medical authorization to trigger an emergency transformation routine in command staff. He'll be fine though, his vitals are strong still, he's just in self repair." "Rumble, well done.." he says, "I've dealt with their kind before, I'll see to it he remains healthy and sedated until it's time for his interrogation. In the meantime, you and Buzzsaw share a table, I can work on you both at once." He's already collecting implements of torture or repair..it's all the same really. Buzzsaw wheels on Blast Off, engines kicking on in a burst to send the half-mangled, half-operational condor careening towards the Combaticon and ripping the energon drip out. "YOU! You should have hit your mark. I gave you everything you needed to end that miserable creature's existence. Instead, what happens? YOU FAIL!" Oh, he is putting it all out there. "I vouch for your command and you let me down. I should rip out your vocal transmitters as suitable replacements for Soundwave. Better yet, I should just dismantle you and leave your primary core on display in Lord Galvatron's personal quarters to be used as an example for all others that fail so grievously." The condor then turns to glare at Airlift. "Thank you. At least someone here is sensible enough to do their job correctly." He snaps his gaze to Rumble, then the prisoner. "I want that one." "Well, sh*t, I ain't gonna stop you. Just...like I told Airlift. He's the last one. If he dies, there ain't no more to interrogate," Rumble says, holding his hands up. "An'...Soundwave's gonna make it, OK? It's gonna take time. He'll be OK," he tries to reassure Buzzsaw. Blast Off looks down at his torso area again, a bit morose this time. He glances up at the Decon 1 chamber nearby and sighs. "...Very well." He shakes his hands again, like he's still trying to get rid of cooties or something, and begins to turn towards the chamber for a "shower." That's when he gets a faceful of angry condor. The Combaticon freezes momentarily, surprised and stares as Buzzsaw lays into him. That pale violet-gray optic color grows steadily to a more intense and angry purple as he does, fianlly glinting dangerously by the end of the rant. However, his demeanor remains more or less aloof... at first. "....For one, I DID hit my mark. I did extensive damage to that fool's systems. But that connection between Cybertronian and organic creates several subroutines that make it difficult for even a direct hit to completely incompacitate a target. And then his forcefield ensured I could do no further damage. Without THAT, I assure you he'd be dead by now." Plus, taking out Scorponok isn't exactly an easy task- for *anyone*. Even if they do have high firepower. "I did not fail... at least any more than YOU did, for failing to notice we'd been infested with an army of inferior organics." He points to the condor and leans in. "That was YOUR job- and you MISSED IT. If you seek to be angry at someone- be angry at YOURSELF." He leans in further, rather close for the distance he usually keeps, but his anger is growing. Buzzsaw hit a cord. He's already had his laser core ripped out once, and his body utterly destroyed. It was the start of a four million year long torment. He will NEVER let that happen again. "Finally...I'd like to see you try. You think a Combaticon is afraid of a BIRD? I would END you." "Damn it, shut up already. Both of you. Airlift's gonna throw you right outta here," Rumble complains testily. "Who the eff cares now? Blamin' is a bunch of crap. Let's just forget all that an' get Trypticon back!" Airlift in fact looks like he's about to play that 'the doctor always has rank in medbay' card before Rumble steps in and starts berating the two instead. "Ahh..thank you Nurse Rumble.." he says politely to the tape. "Buzzsaw, your injuries are severe and you require medical attention. Please return to your table so I can see to your wounds..Blast Off, I will see to your wounds after you've decontaminated those fluids you were exposed to.." in other words: go to your rooms. Airlift himself is decidedly among the walking wounded, his armor cracked and he's hastily welded a patch in a couple spots to keep from leaking fluid on anyone he's working on. But he's fragged and fragged good, and managing to hide it in order to see to the injuries of the warriors damaged in the battle. He goes over to Rumble and begins scanning the tape to see where to begin as he calls out, "I'll need an alpha pattern armor patch and two bundles of micrograde super-tensile servo material. And go ahead and bring me the molecular realignment welder, I have a feeling I'll need it soon anyway.." he calls to his staff as he gets to work on the first tape. As soon as Buzzsaw returns, if he does, another hand runs a scan of the bird. Combat: Airlift runs a diagnostic check on Rumble [ Evaluation of Rumble ] Rumble is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Rumble is slightly wounded. Buzzsaw turns to glare at Blast Off once more. "Dont. You. Dare." Naturally, it could very well be that Soundwave's condition is explanation enough for the condor's current temper. Or, indeed, as Blast Off said...he didn't see it coming. Or he's just angry. Whether it's Rumble's remarks, Blast Off's retort, Airlift's statements, or simply injuries getting the better of him... he lets himself simply unwind. Engines won't even engage to carry him back...one of the techs will have to do that. Traveling in his state between worlds is not the most kind thing to do to one's frame, after all. "I won't kill him, Rumble." The condor turns his seething gaze on the MECH operative. "But by the time I am through, he will wish I would. I want to hear his screams for decades to come after what transpired today." Rumble looks kind of humiliated at 'Nurse Rumble'. All nurses were girls, right?? Ugh, why NURSE? Why not DOCTOR Rumble?? No, Airlift had to call him a nurse. What a bummer. He smirks slightly at Buzzsaw's promise, then he looks at the terrified and bound Bob. "You hear that? He ain't kiddin', you *better* be scared." With that, he struts back to the medtable and climbs back up on it. Blast Off is right off of combat and easily riled up, and the Combaticon is about ready to go at it again with Buzzsaw. Especially after the "lasercore" remark. But then both Rumble and Airlift butt in, distracting him. He'd be happy to ignore Rumble, but Airlift... probably does have authority here. Or he may soon enough, and then he'll be operating on the shuttle. He turns to glare at Buzzsaw again... who then seems to... defuse a little. The Combaticon notes the shift in attitude. It is true- both tapes are probably on edge because of Soundwave. Just as he would be if that was Onslaught lying there. He stops, looking at the condor... then his demeanor changes slightly as well. He leans back, rolls his shoulders, and glances away. "Very well, Airlift." He turns to step away and head towards the Decon chamber, pushing open the door and stepping inside. "Ah actually Buzzsaw, I have excellent news then... Many years ago, there was a situation and I ended up stuck in a simulacrum much like one of those human bodies..as disgusting as it was, it gave me time to study them a bit more than usual." He sighs, "it was horrifying, but..indeed, it was a learning experience." He nods as a technician carefully carries Buzzsaw over to the operating table. The materials he'd requested are being brought over to work on Rumble as well. The humanoid tape isn't in nearly as bad of condition, and Airlift's lower set of hands begin to work stripping and replacing armor on Rumble as he scans Buzzsaw. "I believe I could effectively extend the life of the human for at least an additional half century beyond his usual life span..and with proper materials, the primary intelligence core they utilize could perhaps be kept indefinitely aware and suffering. It wouldn't even take the energy required to run a drone to do so either.." he muses as he examines his scan. "The left engine will have to be rebuilt entirely I fear.." Combat: Airlift runs a diagnostic check on Buzzsaw =[ Evaluation of Buzzsaw ] Buzzsaw is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Buzzsaw is severely wounded. Combat: Airlift expertly repairs Rumble's injuries. Combat: Airlift is able to repair some of Rumble's internal systems damage. Rumble is a great little patient. Painful repair doesn't seem to phase him -- he's so used to being operated on, tinkered with, and so on that he just lays there compliantly while Airlift works to fix him up. Buzzsaw would grin, if beaks allowed it. "You hear that, meatsack? You and I will be making music together. Look at your new maestro and revel in the fact that you will go down alongside the other great composers as an instrument amidst many. I hope you sing well." He turns to regard Airlift as the diagnostic is run. "The left engine was due for maintenance soon anyway. Best to just swap both, I would rather hate to have a baby-whine in one and the other running below-optimal." Blast Off stands inside the Decon chamber, the cleansing chemicals running down and making it rather difficult to see inside. There's that classic E-ER-E-ER transformation sound and it's vaguely apparent the mass of the Combaticon has changed and grown exponently inside the chamber. The shifting repeats several times, steam rising from the "shower" and chemicals. Finally, a much smaller, root form appears again and the Combaticon presses the "air dry" option. Then more loud noises as he's blasted with a drying, warm gust of air. Ahhh, that's better. Rumble is just resting, for now. His emotions are all kinds of conflicted: worried, angry, concerned...he's not used to feeling all these things at the same time. For now, the little tough guy rests up, saving his strength for the difficult tasks ahead. Airlift focuses back on Rumble to finish up the basic repairs to the tape before nodding. "Suture, see to the final welds and such please.." he says to one of the assistant gumby's, always keen to give them 'surgical' experience just in case. He focuses his attentions on the rather badly damaged Buzzsaw. He rather carefully begins to severe the connections to the engines and remove them as he looks around for a spare medic. Unfortunately, unlike before, none of them are lounging around. No, in fact, they're all at tasks or at least appear to be. He just smiles slightly in a self-satisfied way as he folds his lower set of arms before him. A keyboard extends towards his torso from his left arm and his right arm extends a large data screen upwards, and he starts to input information into it with his other hands. It's a convenient looking arrangement as he scans through inventory. "It looks like there's a spare set..it will have to be calibrated for you specifically, as they're designed as replacements for either you or Laserbeak.." he says as he calls up the schematic and then pushes a sequence in to have the materials transferred to the medbay immediately. He uses Scrapper's ID code on the request since his is currently invalid. "In the meantime.." he goes back to his work at hand, having to disassemble a vast majority of the condor's armor plating as it's fragged. Buzzsaw grunts softly. "Laserbeak only uses them to run away, he won't mind." He blinks at the connections being severed and runs another quick systems check... "Hmm...seems the jettison devices are not functioning either. I can typically drop the sled myself." Truth be told, there's a lot broken in there. Cameras from hitting walls while extended, internal gyros are shot... eh, the list could go on. But he's too keen on staring menacingly at his new puppet-to-be. "Blast Off, are you there still? When I have finished my own FCF and calibrations to get this new sled functional, I intend to return and scout our wayward Trypticon down. I can expect your assistance, yes?" Combat: Airlift expertly repairs Buzzsaw's injuries. Combat: Airlift is able to repair some of Buzzsaw's internal systems damage. "Don't worry about it..it's nothing I can't fix. Of course you'll want to have Soundwave double check all of my work once he's got time to do so.." he adds. "He is rather the undisputed expert on subspace material storage. I am competent in the subject, but there's simply no substitution for his mastery when it comes to how much of your mass is diverted in transformation." he works quickly to repair the damage to the rather..well..plucked looking Condor. He doesn't bother trying to fix the non-essentials at the first pass. Structural integrity, basic flight, stabilization, communication, weapons. Only then does he begin to work on the actual surveillance equipment or replace the armor. And frankly, there's some of that equipment that is stored in Buzzsaw that Soundwave keeps a trade secret. He simply works around those areas with a casual competence as he repairs the Condor except for his high power engines and advanced sensory packages. Blast Off steps out of Decon 1 and looks over at Buzzsaw. He's had time to decompress as well, and the shuttleformer isn't riled up anymore. In fact, he's cleaner now, and thus in a much better mood. "Yes. I have NO intention of letting those filthy pests get away with what they've done." Their previous exchange is ignored... for now. They have a common enemy to track down, anyway.